


Falling

by Sued13



Series: We Have Some Issues [1]
Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Flashbacks, Older sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sued13/pseuds/Sued13
Summary: Some “one shots” set in my Star Wars Rebels universe where Rex finds a romantic relationship. These are my first one shots and are usually parts that I have removed from my longer fic “Choices”. Some of them probably have a little more smut than I normally include.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We Have Some Issues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015804
Kudos: 6





	1. Falling

Getting used to Rex being with her was taking some time; every morning she expected him to be gone, just as quickly as he came into her life. She knew deep down at some point he would leave, he had brothers, he said, ones he needed to get back to.

It would be upsetting but she wasn’t going to think about it; enjoy the moment that was what the Doctor had told her but she hadn’t. She’d done what she needed to do then to cope and survive, retreated from life. A life that, at times, she still found difficult but now with Rex…..

He had woken in her something she thought had died, no….. been killed off years ago; so now she was finally doing what the Doctor advised and it was most enjoyable.

The door opened and Rex entered backwards, pushing the door with his backside; Ana took a good long look at it.

“Got the Nuna eggs…..finally; that feisty one, Suu, kept defending them. She hates me, just like the Tooka. Where is it by the way?” He ignored where she was looking.

Ana smiled, he was being helpful; he had already made some repairs that she could have done herself but would have taken her days longer. She could certainly get used to this.

She shouldn’t.

“Probably on the spare bed.”

Rex grunted; he couldn’t understand why she kept the animal, all it ever seemed to do was eat, sleep and lick itself. And, of course, hiss at him. He tilted his head and sniffed.

“Is that the spicy bean soup?”

She nodded and felt his hand squeeze her backside, as he looked over her shoulder; her stomach fluttered in response. She had come a long way and being with him helped; at one time she would have flinched at his touch, any man’s touch.

“It’ll be a few minutes.”

“I’ll wash up.”

She swore he could smell her cooking miles away; he always timed it just right.

“I’ve done cookies as well.”

“You surely know the way to a man’s heart.”

Her breath stopped. Did he mean that? What he just said.

She turned to look at him but he had gone.

.

Rex slowly washed his hands. He shouldn’t have said that, not even jokingly. It may give her ideas. As much as he liked her, was fond of her even, he wasn’t staying and he had already made that clear. This was not going to be long term. When he made contact with Wolffe and Gregor again he was off; they needed him. He didn’t even know where Jesse was at this moment.

He splashed the hot soapy water on his face and beard, and scrubbed; he was sweaty and would need a shower tonight but he was going to be doing more work on the transmitter this afternoon and that could be dirty work. He appreciated everything that she had done for him, everything and it was good having hot water facilities that you didn’t have to ration.

The smell coming from the kitchen hit him and disturbed his thoughts.

“Kriff, she’s warmed the bread up, onion bread.” His favourite and he liked it warm. “And cookies.” His stomach growled, as his mouth watered. The food was better than on the tank; you could have too much joopa and the only other was ration packs, they had to get from the towns. They local town, was avoided as there was law enforcement and they ask too many questions; the other towns were more lawless, but less interested in him and his brothers. He followed his stomach and headed to the kitchen.

.

Ideally he wanted to sleep after the meal but they had a Caf instead, it helped keep him awake; she had been very quiet during lunch.

“What I said before lunch… “ he started.

“Sorry, about the old Nuna; she’s just grumpy and not used to newcomers.”

“Yeah, grumpy.” She had probably not heard him. “I’ll be in the workshop.”

“Huh, huh. I’ve got some Nuna for dinner.” She watched as his eyebrow rose. “And No it’s not Suu.”

“Shab.” He muttered under his breath; he’d have to face the beast again tomorrow.

Ana watched him; she was too much of a coward to ask him what he meant earlier. Either way, she admitted to herself, she didn’t want to know and headed out to weed the beans in the kitchen garden.

.

The transmitter repairs weren’t going well and he needed a break. Seeing her out in the kitchen garden, he watched, just like he always had, appreciating what he saw; she was bending over pulling the weeds. It was warm and sunny for a change and that dress did nothing to hide what he liked about her; it was flimsy, so you could actually see through it when she stood up and the sun was behind her.

He took a sip of his water and looked again.

The dress fitted closely on her breasts and flared out, so when she stood like now…….you could see the swell of her hips outlined.

“Kriff!” He muttered, as much as he liked this arrangement; she would kill him if they went on like this. He wanted her every night and she reciprocated. In fact she had made the first move, which shocked him; he hadn’t been a monk but after the Twi’lek fiasco he’d been reluctant to pursue any kind of relationship, even though he’d had offers. He’d fallen for the twi’lek hard but it had all been a trap; they’d been recognised as clones and she and a few bounty hunter friends had deliberately targeted him. He, to his shame, had fallen for her.

Never again.

Ana doesn’t seem like that but he wasn’t going to fall like that this time.

.

Ana watched him shower; she had never been averse to a little eye candy. She noticed he was favouring his left shoulder.

“Let me give you a massage, loosen that shoulder.

He grunted agreement and sat down after he finished, towel wrapped around his hips.

Her hands worked magic on his shoulder; she managed to work the ointment deep in the muscle and it was definitely easier afterwards. She came back to bed after washing her hands. He pulled her to him, standing between his legs; his hands rubbing slowly up and down her back, giving her backside a gentle squeeze each time.

He could see her watching him and thought she was going to say something but then she bent over and kissed him. Not just any kiss but a full on ‘I want you to fuck me now‘ kiss, and he pulled her down on his knee and removed his towel.

“Impressive.” She muttered into his mouth.

“I can’t think what you mean.” As his erection pressed against her stomach; he pulled her top over her head and buried his face in her breasts, as she giggled at his reply, which sent a flare of pleasure through him.

He pulled her closer to his chest, eliciting a hum of pleasure and she ground against him.

Rex thought he was damned lucky he found this house, as he took an ample breast in his mouth and worked on it.  
.

He rolled Ana over onto her stomach and pulled her to the edge of the bed, his shoulder ached and this position helped. The sight of her, presenting to him like that fed his arousal; he stroked her backside, in appreciation, before pulling her to him, finally he pushed in slowly and heard her moan softly. She leaned down, head resting on her arms giving him better access; he moved slowly, he feeling everything and when she moaned, he just wanted more of her round him. More feelings, more moans, more of everything.

He reached under her and found her little nub of nerves that if he rubbed it, just there, like……that.

Yes. He hit it.

Her head flew back in response, coupled with the whimper she gave sent a further current of pleasure through him; now he felt the need to go faster, the urgency taking over and as much as he wanted to stretch it out, to see and hear her pleasure, it was becoming difficult. He grabbed her neck and pushed her head back down, wrapping her hair in his fist. Repositioning himself to get more grip, he pulled her head back. This position appealed to his animal instinct; he thrust in deeper.

It took a few more thrusts before he realised she was struggling, squirming and pulling away. He released her and she scuttled across the bed, falling off the edge and scooted away from him. Her face…….he’d never seen her look quite like that – wide eyed, scared.

Then he realised she wasn’t even looking at him.

“Ana?”

She shuffled further away from him on her backside, arms wrapped around herself, still wide eyed with ……..terror.

“Keep away, Raif. Don’t touch me.”

“Raif?”

Rex grabbed his pants and pulled them up over his still full erection. She was having some kind of hallucination but he wasn’t sure what or if he caused it.

“Ana, it’s me, Rex.” He took one step; she blinked. She was shaking. He pulled the bed cover off and held it out to her. Slowly, hesitantly she took it and wrapped it quickly around her. He held his hand out. He saw her eyes flicker in recognition.

“Rex?”

“Come on let’s get you some tea.”

“What?.......”

“You tell me?”

He put his hand out; hesitantly she accepted it and he pulled her upright, guiding her into the kitchen; after sitting her down he stoked the fire back up and put the water heater on to boil. He watched her as the tea brewed; she was settling down now but physically shaking.

Pouring the tea he asked, “What was that ?” Fek! It didn’t bode well for his sex life if, fucking your woman gave them nightmares; Gregor would have a field day. “Who’s Raif?”

“My ex…..”

“Ah!” Rex didn’t know why he said that but he sipped the Caf he’d made. Was it something he had done that prompted this? His experience showed there had to be a prompt. Her hand had gone to her neck and then her hair; not any of her normal ticks. He tried to remember what he had done then he saw the bruises on her neck.

He reached out, “Ana, I’m sorry.” She flinched and took a deep breath.

Ana shook her head; “Not your fault…..flashbacks…..my ex.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head again.

His eyebrow went up; “You always say it helps.” He still had his fair share of flashbacks.

“I’ve talked with a few….Doctors; they said, they’ll never go away totally…….just get less frequent.”

She saw his impressive brows draw down; “Rex, it’s not your fault.”

“What did he do, your ex?”

Shaking her head, “In the past. Done.” Ana replied. She pulled the cover around her and headed back to the bedroom. “You coming back to bed?”

Rex threw the remains of his Caf in the sink and followed.

He was falling, inexorably, falling and he deep down knew it.


	2. Falling II

Rex cracked open an eye and blinked, keeping the other closed; the sun was shining brightly for once. He still couldn’t get used to the constantly changing weather in this area, as opposed to the desert regions, when the only change was a dust storm.

He moved slightly; Ana was lying in her normal place, arm slung over his chest. It seemed to be a default position. They had returned to bed last night and each had lain on their own far side of the bed, a huge gap between them; gradually during the night she had moved towards him pulling the covers with her. She was wrapped in them all; he had none.

“Well that explains the temperature,” he muttered, as he slid away from her and out of the bed. He headed towards the fresher.

He was always desperate to use the fresher first thing, when he’d had Caf late the night before. He fekking hated getting old and still didn’t know what Ana saw in him. He tensed as he felt fingers ghosting across his back.

“How did you get these scars?” her voice was tentative.

“I’ll tell you, if you talk about your ex.”

He heard her take a deep breath.

“Okay.”

It was that easy.

.

The Caf was percolated and they sat at the table with their mugs full; “Your scars?” she prompted.

“Slavers had taken a whole colony of Togrutans, at the behest of the Separatists. We mounted a rescue…… myself and the General…..Kenobi, were captured. The Zygerrian guards were fond of their laser whips.”

“They whipped you?” There was a sound of horror in her voice.

“Both of us but it was harder on Kenobi, he…..the conditions of the other slaves appalled his compassionate nature as a Jedi and he was helpless, unable to do anything but watch them suffer,” Rex took another drink of his Caf. “If he did do anything, the Zygerrians punished the other slaves instead.”

“And you…..you don’t have any …..compassion?”

Rex gave her a hard stare; “I’m no Jedi.”

She sipped her Caf, seemingly deep in thought.

He was waiting for her to tell him; he nudged her hand. She was obviously finding it difficult.

“You said.”

She nodded.

“Err…my ex husband was not the man I thought he was.” She got up from the table, emptied the remains of her Caf in the sink and walked outside.

Rex followed her, right behind her; “Hey that’s no answer.”

She ignored him and headed at a pace to the orchard.

“Hey!” He hated being ignored, “You said you’d talk about him.” Although Rex wasn’t even sure why he wanted to know now; it wasn’t any of his business, and he wasn’t going to be staying. He continued to follow her, watching her red curls bob up and down, as she entered the orchard.

He finally caught up with her, pulling her around by the shoulder and came face to face with a very sharp looking object that was pointed just under his chin. He moved his hands up in appeasement, to show he wasn’t being aggressive.

“Okay, Okay have it your way. I just thought it might help…….if you talked about it. You’ve said that yourself.”

He didn’t need this, just needed to get back to Wolffe and Gregor. He started to back away but something went wrong instead of moving backwards, he felt himself lurch forward, as his foot went into a divot causing him to lose balance. His grabbed at the nearest thing to stop his fall, which was Ana’s arm; he gripped it tightly. Ana misinterpreting his actions, jabbed at him with the lopping saw, but over balanced and luckily she only caught him on his shoulder, as they both fell onto the damp grass.

Once they landed Ana immediately scuttled away from him, after trying to push him away at the same time.

“You’re just like him, I should have left you for the Nexu.”

He moved backwards, resting on his haunches and gave her space, shocked at her words.

_What in Haran had her ex husband done to her?_

Ana ran to the end of the orchard, dropped to her knees, covered her head with her arms and tried to block the images coming into her brain. She struggled to get her breath and cursed that she had let Rex get close to her, that she let herself like him a lot. Too much.

More than liked.

Eventually the images faded away, her breathing slowed and she felt slightly calmer, more rational. It wasn’t Rex’s fault; he had just been here while her meltdown happened and witnessed it. Not many people had been privy to that before, just family members. She turned to look for him; he was gone.

Ana headed back to the house looking for him; she owed him an explanation and an apology, and some first aid. If he let her.

All this was why she lived alone.

Rex stood in the fresher dabbing at his shoulder with an antiseptic pad, it wasn’t deep but it could do with a few stitches. That would have to wait, he couldn’t reach it to do that himself.

“I’m sorry. I over reacted.”

He stopped the dabbing.

“It was a decent jab, anyone else and you would have cut deep.”

_He’s complimenting me on stabbing him?_

“You need stitches, more Bacta gel and a bandage; it’s home made, so not as potent. I’ll get my kit.” He sat down on the stool and waited.

Ana rushed off to get her kit.

_Hells, what have I done? He’ll go._

She couldn’t blame him.

Carefully putting the stitches in, she never spoke, Rex would have yet another scar, albeit small to add to to the others; her home made Bacta didn’t stop any scarring.

She leaned in next to him and dug a dollop out of the jar, he watching her as she spread the gel liberally on his shoulder and covered it with a bandage.

“Your ex…..I shouldn’t have pushed.”

She pressed the bandage down; he winced. She chewed her lip.

“It’s just….when I talk about it ……..it’s like ……it’s happening all over again, you know?”

Rex nodded; he did know.

“Come here.” His arms went around her, automatically trying to comfort her, “you don’t have to tell me.” She was tense but didn’t flinch and eventually loosened up enough to snuggle into him. Even after this they still wanted each other, if just for comfort.

.

Rex sat on the bed; his shoulder still sore, although the gel had helped. Ana came from the fresher and sat next to him. He looked at her waiting, she obviously had something to say.

“He used his fists and other …….things on me. Forced me to do……..” she didn’t continue but sat quietly. Finally she rose and walked around the bed. Rex wasn’t sure what to say, so he chose the lesser of two evils, saying nothing just getting into bed. But he was angry; if he ever met that man he would hurt him. Ana was barely five foot and the thought of someone regularly using their fists on her…..like he said before he was no Jedi. Now unable to sleep, his eyes wandered around the ceiling in the moonlit room; it had a swirly pattern which he hadn’t noticed before.

“Rex.” Her voice was low.

“Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?” Her voice still low, uncertain.

“Yes.” He felt the bed move as she moved next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She stayed next to him. Perhaps he should not have agreed, as he felt the familiar stirring he had enjoyed since they got together. He would miss this when he left.

“Rex?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ……” her hand moved slowly down his stomach, his muscles twitching at her touch, and wrapped around his slowly stiffening member. He growled at the feelings she was eliciting from him and turned to face her, attempting to remain calm.

“We can……if you’re okay with it.”

_Oh, he really wanted to._

“Rex…..”she kissed him, slowly, softly, almost hesitantly; as if testing what would happen. Rex didn’t push it but accepted it. “I want to prove he hasn’t ……damaged me…..forever. I don’t want to live like that any longer. I can’t let him win.”

Rex cupped her face, he knew she wanted to use him; he’d been used before but never like this and never with a choice. He answered with a kiss that took her breath away. Her hand moved firmly, regularly, occasionally brushing the head with her thumb. He soon became hard. Her rhythm was just right.

She laid her head on his chest and continued, whilst he rubbed her back, his hand running down to her ass, where he squeezed and moved his fingers between her legs. She opened them slightly and he felt her wetness.

He didn’t force anything.

Feeling her move further down him, then take him in her mouth, he groaned, at the current of pleasure that shot through him. It increased further when her tongue moved the length of him and circled his tip; she squeezed his balls at the same time.

He basked in the pleasure she was giving him.

She stopped.

His head automatically rose.

“Ana?”

Silently, she climbed on him, slowly guided him inside her, and stilled; he steadied her with his hands on her hips, watching as she slowly built up a rhythm on him. Her eyes closed, head leaning back as she arched on each thrust. He joined her, thrusting up, watching the expression on her face. He found her breasts, cupped them, kneading them, as she came down.

He was doing this for both of them.

He sensed her change in pace, and now felt it; there was a look of concentration on her face as she accelerated. His thrusts matched hers and his thumb found her clit and circled it; she moaned at his touch. Finally she arched her back stiffly, shuddered and he felt her squeeze him tightly, as she climaxed. She let out a tiny moan and slowly lay forward on his chest. She shivered, as he held her.

He was still hard.

Holding her, he moved her onto her back, and kissed her; she returned it, enthusiastically.

“It’s okay.”

It was all he needed.

He lined himself up, kissed her again and thrust in; he felt her legs open wider as he set a steady pace. It was at times like this he was thankful he kept fit. His hands tangled in her hair, as he braced himself; she moved with him. He wanted to concentrate on her just in case but his needs now were overtaking that. He was near, her hands on his shebs pulling him, then moving to his back; he felt his rhythm stutter as his climax overwhelmed him and with his last few thrusts he came.

He mumbled something incoherent into her neck, as he relaxed. He didn’t know what he said but he did feel her arms squeeze around him, holding him there. Finally his breathing steady, he attempted to move.

“Stay.” Her voice was hoarse.

“You okay?” He thought he heard a sniffle, as he moved his head to rest next to hers.

“Huh, huh. You?”

“Yeah.” It was a long, stretched affirmative. He felt good, even though he knew it was only the feel good hormones from the sex coursing through his body. He felt her arms tighten around him.

“I’m sorry……for using you.”

“It was my pleasure.”

Ana felt his quirky smile against her face and could see it in her mind’s eye and couldn’t help but smile in return; she relaxed against him, a feeling of safety and comfort washing over her. She didn’t think that was just from the sex.

She was falling, inexorably falling and deep down she knew it.


End file.
